Don't Forget!
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Kosuke forgets Sano’s birthday and Sano is not happy about that. Kosuke/Sano and mentions of Sano/Rinko


**Don't Forget!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Law of Ueki. I wouldn't be writing this if I did, would I?**

**Summary: Kosuke forgot Sano's birthday and Sano is not happy about that. **

**Rated: K (older children)**

**Pairing: KosukexSano and mentions of SanoxRinko**

**Warning: One swearing word and Shonen ai**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Me: I forgot Sano's birthday too! It's not just Kosuke! This story is an apology for Sano!**

* * *

Rinko was enjoying her day at school. Well, anyone would since it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the snow was melting. All would have been great if Kosuke didn't screw up big time again. 

It happened yesterday which was Sano's birthday. Everybody wished him a happy birthday…except Kosuke who was focusing on making it back on the track team. He was so focused that he not only forgot to greet Sano and wish him a happy birthday, but he forgot to give Sano something. This pissed Sano literally. Hideyoshi warned Kosuke, but he still wasn't paying attention. He would regret it the next day because at lunch, Sano (who was still irritated) asked him, "Aren't you forgetting something yesterday _Ueki_?"

Ai, Hideyoshi moved to the table that Robert and Rinko were sitting at to avoid the conflict that was going to happen. Kosuke looked at Sano oblivious to his anger, "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

The whole was suffocating when Kosuke asked that question to him. Sano was sieving. Hideyoshi coward behind Ai. Ai mumbled something about him being scarier than Rinko when she was pissed off. Robert just shook his head in disbelief. Rinko, who was reading at the time, looked up from her book to hear…

"YOU BASTARD!"

The whole school decided not to help Kosuke when the green haired teen realized that he angered the older teen somehow.

"W-What did I do Sano?" he asked still not catching on.

Unlike Rinko who would have hit Kosuke for being stupid, the older teen calmed down. He stared at him with sad eyes and mumbled, "It's nothing…you jerk…"

Kosuke watched as Sano ran off. Still confused, he turned to his friends and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

His friends sweat dropped. They couldn't believe how stupid the Celestial Being was. They decided to ignore him for the rest of the lunch period and discuss what happened.

"Ueki is so stupid and insensitive!" Ai yelled, "He can't even remember someone's birthday!"

"This is so typical of him…" Hideyoshi said with a sigh.

"And poor Sano-kun is suffering because of it," Robert added.

Rinko closed her book and looked at her friends, "Someone has to tell Ueki-kun if he hasn't caught on."

Ai shook her head, "Even if you tell him Rinko-chan, it's too late to make it up to Sano when he's that mad."

"It's hard to believe that he controlled his temper…"

"It's school Hideyoshi-kun. Your suppose to hold in your anger until after school," Robert explained, "Sano-kun will beat him up after school if he doesn't do something now."

"You're right."

"Is anyone going to talk to Sano-kun?" Rinko asked.

They all turned the other way. Rinko sighed. Some friends they were when it came to Sano, "I guess I'll talk to Ueki-kun and allow him to do the rest after that," she told them.

"Hurry up Rinko. You don't have that much time before lunch is over," Hideyoshi told her.

Rinko nodded as she walked over to the confused Celestial Being. She gave him her meanest glare. It didn't make the situation better.

"Why is everyone mad at me today?!" Kosuke asked, "Is it because I made it back on the track team?"

Rinko sighed as she sat down getting rid of the nastiness on her face, "It's not that. It's Sano."

Kosuke then said something he shouldn't had, "When you dated Sano, Rinko was he this hot tempered that you broke up with him?"

Rinko glared at the teen, "That's not it! It was because he liked someone else when we got together!"

Kosuke was shocked at this information, "I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't know. Sano-kun didn't tell anyone."

"So unlike him…"

"Enough about me and confess! Did you forget something yesterday?"

"I don't think so…"

"You idiot."

"What did I forget?"

"Yesterday was Sano-kun's birthday idiot…"

There was silence for 15 seconds…

30 seconds…

45 seconds…

A minutes passed and then, "WHAT?!"

"And Sano-kun is going to kill you if you don't apologize after school."

"Crap…"

The bell rang before Rinko could continue calling Kosuke an idiot, "I have to get to class. Think about what you're going to give Sano-kun for an apology gift. Otherwise, you're as good as gone."

Rinko left the table and walked next to Robert. Hideyoshi and Ai waited for Kosuke to stand up and walk with them, but he never did. He was lost in thought about what to give Sano for his late birthday.

* * *

Kosuke's decision was that he would avoid Sano until he calmed down. That wasn't the best idea he came up with though because Sano knew where he lived, where he slept, and all that crap. It was scary knowing that the older teen was following him with a murderous intent. 

_I should just tell him now. _Kosuke thought to himself.

Kosuke decided to walk all the way to the park. Sano was surprised that he sat himself on the bench. Did he not know that he was going to beat him up?

"I know you're there, Sano!" Kosuke called out.

Kosuke's outburst made Sano's appearance apparent to him. The teen smiled, "Get over here! I need to talk to you for a few minutes before my life is over," he said sarcastically.

Sano slowly emerged from his hiding spot with that same killing intent. Kosuke was really nervous, but when the teen sat down, he calmed down.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for forgetting your birthday," Kosuke said simply.

"Figures," Sano said in a threatening tone.

"No. I really am. I guess track distracted me from everything. I even forgot to do my homework! Koba-sen was so mad at me…"

"Ueki…"

"But…I missed the important day where I needed to tell you something important…"

Sano turned to him slightly interested. His heart was beating faster the longer the pause, "What is it?"

"I love you," he said simply, "And I wanted to know if you wanted to go out somewhere…"

Sano's face was all red. He turned away so the teen wouldn't see it. He chuckled to himself. This was so Kosuke.

"Sano?"

Sano turned his head and quickly kissed him on the lips. The Celestial Being was surprised at his response and returned the kiss. The two broke up for Sano to say, "Of course. Apology accepted. Just don't forget next time."

Kosuke smiled, "I won't, _Seichiro_."

* * *

**Me: The random drabble is done with 1161 words!**

**Yohko: That was the fasted one ever.**

**Me: I want to look at Pit more, but I had to apologize to Sano somehow. Anyway, I am starting a IkePit story called Fallen Angel since it's a stalker fic, but I'm working on it at school, so it might be a while. Anyway please review. Brawl comes out in 11 days in America! HELL YEAH! I'M PLAYING PIT! THAT ANGEL IS MINE!**


End file.
